Agape Grinds
by Dark Bia
Summary: Short little scene between Amelda and Seto. Very PG lol.


Hello dear readers! This is a one shot very simple, really it was written o help me deal with my writers block that has been plaguing me so terribly. It's Seto and Alister having a simple meeting. I hope everyone enjoys its simplicity. Thank you again traditionallygaily for your inspiration and kind words of encouragement.

 **AGAPE GRIND**

The gold lettering of the Agape Grinds Coffee Shop was the only thing to shine on Ringley Road. Dark storm clouds were moving in fast shielding the sun away from all eyes. Truly it could have been rainbows and sunshine bursting through the windows and no difference would be made to a grumpy CEO. A laptop was stationed in front of him with an oversized mug of coffee contents half drained still steaming in his hand. Only a mere ten minutes had passed since his early arrival with only five minutes of peace before there were problems with his company. He glanced down at the time deciding that he still had another ten minutes to clean up the technical mess a subordinate had made of a blueprint. One sharp glance through the shop confirmed that his companion had chosen not to arrive early today.

No more than twenty minutes later the issues were resolved and sent back to test labs so a model could be built of a new duel disk. He closed his laptop and downed the rest of his coffee. The clock on the wall informed him that his companion was late, he let out a sigh. A flurry of mixed feelings flooded him. Frustation, annoyance, concern. Neither of the pair were ever late to their monthly meet up. One usually early and the other punctual down to the second. Seto played with the idea that he had been forgotten only to laugh at the idea. He surely wasn't forgotten, not by that man in a thousand years. Not for anything under the sun. The thought only made him more concerned. Though he wasn't ready to give into that sort of thing he pulled out his phone to see if perhaps he had any missed calls. No one had a tried to contact him.

It had been almost a year that they had been meeting like this in the same coffee shop at the same table in the back where no one seemed to notice the identity of a celebrity among them. He was relieved with it, he even thanked the other for his thoughtful consideration of location. A smile crept into his stony expression as he considered it all. Every month he looked forward to these meetings more and more. They didn't have much meaning and never accomplished much of anything. Yet he still made time in his busy schedule for them no matter what. Once he even went as far as rescheduling instead of canceling which was much more his style. Another glance at the clock confirmed it was almost twenty minutes past the time they were suppose to meet. A small feeling in his gut continued to kick him making him worry. What would it even matter if the other didn't show up? It would mean you care about these more than HE does. Seto gritted his teeth at the intrusive thoughts. Perhaps there was someone that was more important for him to see than you? He couldn't even be bothered to call and tell you he wasn't coming. It's not like he doesn't know how busy you are. Maybe this was all another one of his games.

With anger at his own thoughts he slammed his laptop shut and stood from the table ready to depart. But what if something is actually wrong with him? Seto looked up out the front window to the world beyond only to then realize it was pouring water so thick it was nearly impossible to see. The feeling of panic shocked Seto as he felt it rise from his gut. Images of a red motorcycle sliding off the road filled his being a dork and worrying its not your problem. No matter which direction his thoughts went into he couldn't bring himself to move from the spot. Finally after far too long of standing in his own anxiety did he decide to order two coffees and wait for the other to arrive, hopeful. By the time he returned to the table he noted the rain had slowed enough to see the building on the other side of the road.

The door to the coffee shop opened with an uninvited gust of wind. Alister's unmistakable red hair still peaked out from beneath his hood. Water ran off of his coat pooling onto the floor as he closed the door trying to save the shop from any more freezing breeze. Seto couldn't help the satisfied grin that tore across his face as Alister removed his coat by the hooks next to the door and made his way across the shop to their usual table. He politely greeted the barista who knew him by name only to Seto's agitation. The red head took his place across the table from the brunette.

His eyes were full of frustration and relief. "Thank you. I was sure you would have left by now." Seto pushed one of the mugs of coffee across the table, "You're trembling drink something before you get sick," Seto's voice was something close to casual. "I would have if it weren't for the monsun outside." Yeah sure thats what kept you.

Alister seemed to know better, giving Seto a wide smile before he took a long drink. "I'm sorry I made you wait. The rain came out of no where and I didn't have a choice but to drive through it."

"Are you stupid?" Seto snapped causing Alister to sit back in his chair still clutching the mug. "Why didn't you just pull over? No one with any intelligence would drive a motorcyCle in this."

"Obviously you underestimate my ability," a sharp smile shaped his lips. "Seto Kaiba you've insulted me thoroughly and here I thought you'd be smug that I was so determined to see you I risked my life. Were you worried?"

How could anyone worry about an ass like you? With your games? With that smile of yours? Even if I did you don't deserve to know. "Drink your coffee, next time just wait it out and text me."

Alitster raised an eyebrow suddenly surprised with Seto's demeanor. "Okay I will. Sorry you know I look forward to this probably more than I should admit to." Seto always got annoyed with his openness.

"Then don't waste it. What disasters have befallen you this month?" Alister smiled as if a challenge seeing how Seto was trying to change the subject. Simple stories turned into grande adventures with the way Alister told them. The whole while Seto sipped his coffee interjecting here and there with an odd question or statement. He couldn't help noticing Alister shiver every few sentences one arm was clenched around his abdomen. A long time had passed since the redhead had abandoned his belly shirt for a full length black shirt and high rise gloves had been replaced with short fingerless leather ones. Seto's eyes traced the length of his pale arms marked with scars. It was on their fifth meeting after he had insisted. At first Seto knew he didn't want to but soft words had convinced the other to satisfy his sick curiosity. Alister took off his long gloves and presented his scarred arms to the other. He had stories for most ranging from when he cut himself while cutting an apple to the scars from scrap metal running through barren buildings of his home land all the way to the few that had been purposely put there, "I wasn't suicidal I was testing my own strength." That day sparked a compassion for the redhead he wasn't read to admit to.

Another shiver rolled across the redheads body as he sipped his coffee. Seto watched the muscles in his arms tense up all the way up to his shoulder. In a fluid motion he had removed his own purple coat and placed it around Alister's shoulders whose cold body slowed his motions as he tried to protest. "Seto I don't need your coat I'm fine!" The brunette gripped his shoulders on either side pushing the warm fabric to Alister's chilled flesh, "Shut up you idiot you're shivering is annoying, you already pissed me off driving in the rain." The pairs eyes were locked in battle deciding who would break first. Alister relaxed as he gave in pulling his eyes away muttering a thank you into his cup trying to hide the embarrassment his face refused to hide.

Seto sat back down on the other side awkwardly not really sure where to pick back up at he had hardly been paying attention to Alister's story because he was too focused on the shivering. Luckily Alister sensed as much, choosing to fill the gap between them with how long he actually was trapped in the rain. Apparently he had been coming from the direction of the storm and had to drive with it to the shop. He was drenched beyond comfort zones. Seto scolded him again for being stupid but Alister only laughed at him. They both were in their comfort zone, Mokuba would pay to see his brother talking so friendly with another human being.

Despite his best efforts Seto smiled as he watched Alister mindlessly tug on the edges of his coat pulling it tighter around his small frame. His slender fingers caressed the fabric as he talked about how he had forgotten to get at the grocery store and other mundane things. Alister noticed Seto was half listening and his attention was else where. He only realized what he was doing after following Seto's gaze, a smile graced his face. They both continued their actions.

Hours had passed as the two chatted and laughed in the coffee shop. The world was long since lost to them, several phone calls had been ignored on Seto's end. He couldn't bring himself to break the trance Alister had put him in. The way he laughed and smiled and the thoughtlessly wonderful stories he talked about or the passion mixed with fury he would bleed to the world if the right subject came up. If their lovely brown haired barista hadn't apologized as she informed the shop had closed a half hour ago and she had to kick them out they may have stayed there all day.

The two exited the shop still conversing the whole way only stopping when they realized the rain had cleared to reveal a beautiful sunset. Alister removed Seto's coat and replaced it with his own that had dried after all the hours they had been there.

"Thank you again for everything Seto. I meant it when I said I look forward to meeting up with you." Alister held the coat out him to take. Their hands touched and they took far too long to pass a simple piece of clothing. "I'm glad you agreed to meet me here back then."

Seto scoffed. "I wanted to hear you grovel for forgiveness."

"Hey atleast I was man enough to say sorry!" The two exchanged a smile, and for a moment Seto considered asking Alister to continue this meeting, to come home with him, have dinner with him. Say hi to Mokuba who only vaguely knew that once a month Seto took four valuable hours out of his day to go to a beat up coffee shop on the other side of town to meet an old enemy. Seto's phone went off as if on cue his younger brother trying to find his missing brother.

They both frowned at their goodbye. "I guess goodbye until next month."

"Yeah until next month." You're so weak. Pathetic. You deserve your misery.

Alister looked to Seto as if he wanted to say something, his lips parted but no words came out. He nodded and began his walk down the street to find his water logged motorcycle. Seto answered the phone as Alister waved over his shoulder. "Hey Mokuba, sorry I missed your calls."

"Seto I was so worried!" Mokuba's words fell on deaf ears. The brunette watched Alister wander further down the road. He stopped hesitating and put his phone down.

He yelled disregarding all red flags in his mind, "Hey Alister! Are you busy tomorrow?"

The redhead was clearly startled as he turned around. There was an odd shine in his eyes that Seto noted for later,"What do you have in mind?"

You can't unring a bell. "Come over to my house for dinner at six, it's a step up from the coffee shop."

"You know it's supose to storm all day tomorrow right? Are you trying to get me killed?" Alister was testing him to the very end seeing if he was serious.

"I'll pick you up at five so be ready don't make me wait two days in row."

Alister smiled in a way Seto had never seen, one that he wouldn't forget. Their eyes held firm cold blue with burning silver.

"It's a date." Alister turned and continued down the road. Seto took a deep breath not realizing he had been holding it this whole while. He put the phone back to his ear, "Alister is coming to dinner tomorrow, what should we have?"

Mokuba hesitated before he screamed his excitement into the phone," Finally!"

Thank you guys again for reading I always appreciate everyones support and reviews! Also there will not be a chapter 2 to this so sorry guys :(


End file.
